Frozen in Time
by TheResidentDisambiguator
Summary: Gray finds out about a horrific truth from the past. Revenge forms on his mind as he and his friends set out after the ones who hurt his own. Little does he know what they are really planning. Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu, brotherly Natsu-Gray, and lots of friendship feels. P.S-I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-Sama (Wow! I'm sounding like Juvia) does. Set after Tartaros Arc.
1. Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past

**"** **Lucy Kick!"** screamed Lucy as she launched herself towards her nearest opponent. Behind her, Wendy was fighting three opposing mages at the same time, all of whom were cowering in fear of the young dragon slayer. Fairy Tail's strongest team had accepted an S-class request to take out a dark guild that had been causing trouble in a nearby village. As Lucy and Wendy beat up the fodder members, Juvia, who, though not involved in the mission, would never let her love rivals, that is, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Charles (Yes, even Charles was considered to be a love rival) make a move on her beloved Gray-Sama, was currently flooding the base of the dark guild. Gajeel, who had been dragged away from a perfectly good guild brawl by the 'crazy rain woman', had now teamed up with Natsu (Both of them would go on to vehemently deny it later) to take out the elite mages, thus leaving it to Gray and Erza to find the Guild Master.

It had been Gray who had chosen this particular job, as it had been close to his old home. He had cried for the first time that day when he saw how his father had scratched out his name from the grave for him and his mother. Oddly, it had been Natsu who had comforted him. At any other time, that Flame-brain would have just given his idiotic grin, but now his solemn face showed that he knew exactly what Gray was going through, and was experiencing the same himself. Together, along with the rest of the gang, they made a grave for Silver and then left for their mission.

Erza had been worried about Gray but soon realized that he was back to normal, muttering something about beating up that 'moronic ash-for-brains' once and for all. Normally, this would have angered Erza (A metaphor for 'destroyed the universe') but now, it only got her to smile at her adopted sibling. They found the Guild Master, an old guy whose name was too difficult for Erza to remember, but she was sure that it had something to do with strawberry cake and Jellal (as did everything else) at the topmost floor of the building. He was quite a formidable opponent, but, he was facing arguably the best creation mage in Fiore and the Fairy Titania, and was soon about to be overpowered when he uttered two words which made the ice mage freeze in his tracks.

He said **'Time's Ark'**

* * *

(This is my first attempt to write a story, let alone a fanfic. Please be kind to me.)

Next chapter: Never Underestimate a Fairy (I will try my best to upload it within two weeks.)


	2. Chapter 2: Never Underestimate a Fairy

**"Time's Ark"** , said the opposing guild master, as Erza stopped Gray from slumping to the ground. Immediately all of the ice surrounding them evaporated, and disappeared along with Erza's Heaven's wheel armor. Gray, still not having overcome his shock, was staring straight ahead as Erza requipped to her Flight armor and slashed at the opponent, but to no avail, as her armor. She was already feeling a lack of magic power from the intense battle, and knew she had to finish the fight quickly, as she realized that Gray was in no condition to help her out. She kept ex-quipping from armor to armor, but her opponent simply laughed as he kept making her armors disappear. Suddenly he lunged forward, and taking Erza by surprise, he attacked her, leaving a deep gash on her waist. Apparently, this was enough to shock Gray from his stupor, as he sent an ice spear at the enemy, and at the same time covered Erza's wound with his ice. Knowing what he had to do, and steeling himself for the pain that followed, he cut himself on the side of his stomach, and from the resulting blood flow, created to jagged red blades, with which he rushed towards the opponent. **"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance"** , shouted Gray, as leaped at his opponent. However, this resulted in only a slight smile from the guild master as he took a step backwards, and immediately Gray's blood ice blades disappeared. As he stared ahead in shock, the Guild Master explained, "That spell may have worked on that puny girl, but it won't affect me. I simply restored the time of your blood when it was a liquid, as the blood still remains a living part of you. As you can see, I learnt from the mistakes of that foolish girl. She was nothing more than a pawn to be sacrificed, a lamb to be slaughtered." There were tears welling up in Gray's eyes as he looked up at his enemy with a gaze of intense hatred and fury. Gray was about to launch every ounce of magic he had left in a single attack, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Erza said, "He is not worthy enough to fight any one of those Ultear considered to be her own. And that includes you Gray. In the name of Fairy Tail, I will be the one to defeat him." She ex-quipped to and only held her Benizakura sword. The Guild Master first started to laugh but then he was shocked. "Surprised?" Erza asked. "My Benizakura isn't just a sword. It holds the power of my guild, my Nakama. It holds the spirit of Fairy Tail. In other words, its magic is living." The Guild Master was still shell shocked as Erza shouted, **"Demon Blade Crimson Sakura"** , and soon fell to the ground defeated, as he saw the two Fairy Tail mages standing tall in front of him. He realized then that he should have never underestimated a Fairy.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Truth and the Mission.


End file.
